


Bad Idea

by mariuspunmercy



Series: thank u, next [5]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I mean, Interviews, News Media, No Angst, Okay Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, idk man, im really tired rn, it's okay I guess, that's just cause i personally don't like the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: вυт, вσу, ∂σи’т тяιρ, уσυ киσω тнιѕ ιѕи’т яєαℓ; уσυ ѕнσυℓ∂ киσω ι’м тємρσяαяуNova sometimes gets tired of the actor life.





	Bad Idea

Stick to the script. 

That's all she had to do. That's all the teleprompter said. Nova was given exactly one job besides sit there and look pretty with her co-star, Danna. And that was to stick to the script. 

"Tell me, Danna," the talk show host she didn't know the name of said. "How has playing Monarch changed your life?"

She flashed a bright white smile and stared at him with a gaze that captivated everyone in the room. Danna just has that effect, and it worked on Nova too. She turned to the teleprompter and read, "It's been truly amazing, honestly. I couldn't have asked for a better three months of my life than when we were filming."

Danna's knee touched hers, and she nearly jumped three feet in the air. 

"Ms. Artino," the host addressed. "I understand you have a boyfriend. How has that affected the way you work with your co-star, along with the fact that you play a girl who likes girls."

Nova fake laughed. But she had to keep to the script.  _ Stick to the script.  _ She has one job to do today, and damn it if she wasn't going to do it. She would prove Hugh wrong that she could keep her temper and she doesn't need his producer self hanging over her. 

"Adrian is amazing," she nodded, knowing in her head that Adrian was nothing more than a good friend, but they put up that mask in front of the cameras. "Our relationship works, and that's why the movie hasn't gotten in the way."

"Very cute…" The host nudged her with his shoulder. "God forbid you break up with that boy. He's probably the best one yet."

She knew they were referring to that one time she "dated" Oscar Silva, but they don't know it was because people were figuring out her sexuality because of the way she acted with Danna. Hugh had made her, and she hated it. 

It could've been worse. At least Adrian is one of her best friends. Hugh could've set her up with anyone, and he chose his (very unalike) son. 

"Danna!" The host yelled too loud. "When do we get to see your special someone?"

Nova nearly laughed under her breath. If only they knew. If only Hugh wasn't a controlling producer and her and Danna were actually allowed to date without needing the front that either of them are straight. 

"As soon as I get one," Danna replied with a quirky smile. "We'll see when  _ that  _ is."

Who wrote this damn script? 

"I hope soon. I can't stand it when my best friend has a partner and  _ I'm _ the one left to get thrown in the dirt. I can only imagine you go through the same thing."

She's not leaving Danna in the dirt! She knows she isn't! Sure, they may have their moments in the public when Nova is cozying up with Adrian and yeah, it may look like she's completely ignoring Danna. But they don't know what happens behind the scenes. 

If they didn't eat up every word they hear, maybe they'd actually use their brains and do something significant. She can't even explain where this anger came from. The most she can say is her hands started to shake, and she needed to get out of there now. 

The teleprompter showed her next line, of course having to do with Adrian, but instead of saying it, she took the mic off of her collar and ran until she wasn't in the camera's view. She wasn't going to put up with them saying she treated Danna like dirt when Nova treats her girlfriend like the moon and sun rise for her. 

Stick to the script, they said. 

Oops. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sorry if you thought this was a Danna and Nova fake dating thing I considered it but my brain blew up
> 
> Also sorry if this makes no sense because I wrote this 15 minutes after taking the PSAT and was actually dying but anyways screw Nao and her purple gel pen and moist fingertips 
> 
> College board is coming for me :)


End file.
